


fight club

by lexaproeighty



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Inspired by Fight Club, Violence, also slightly inspired by bonnie’s dropkick in stakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexaproeighty/pseuds/lexaproeighty
Summary: “A white hot rage had taken over, and the numbing adrenaline that accompanied was a rush Bonnie had never been able to resist.”or the one where bonnie can fend for herself.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	fight club

“And just where are we going, again?”

“Marceline, if you ask me one more time, I’m definitely gonna bop you one,” Keila huffed. They were celebrating Marceline’s eighteenth birthday a few days early this year, and Keila knew the surprise would be worth it. If only Marceline could wait five more minutes.

They were almost where they needed to be, but Marceline, always the impatient one, had been annoying the daylights out of Keila since she’d gotten in the car. 

“The suspense is gonna kill me before we even get there! You need to tell me right now or-”

“-Or what? You’re gonna annoy me to death? Well, luckily you’re halfway there,” Keila teased. “Oh hey, we’re here!” 

They had pulled into an oddly full parking lot in one of the deserted parts of town. Marceline recognized a few of the abandoned warehouses from her drives with her mom when she was younger. The area was infamous for shady dealings, but Keila’s boyfriend, Guy frequented for tamer reasons, including underground concerts.

“Aha! I knew you were taking me to a show! Who’s playing? Please tell me it’s not those lame-ass Candy of the Dead guys, ‘cause that last show was a disaster.” 

Despite her words, Marceline looked excited. At the last show they went to, at least three people left the place on stretchers. Violence always got Marceline’s blood pumping, and the hardcore music that accompanied was always a bonus.

“No dude! It’s like ten times more wicked, and also way bloodier. You’ll see, just wait.”

Marceline vibrated with anticipation. Once Keila parked, they both exited the car and headed towards the worn-down building close by. It looked like it could’ve been an old factory, and judging by the deteriorating, but colorful signs surrounding the place, Marceline guessed some kind of taffy or candy, maybe. 

Keila led them through several sets of double doors until they got to a set that was guarded by an intimidatingly buff woman. Marceline had met her fair share of weight room junkies, but honestly, this girl was built like a brick wall. She gulped, hoping Keila would say something first.

“Sue! Long time no see! Marce and I are just here to watch the show,” Keila remarked as if she’d read Marceline’s mind, “Guy said it’s supposed to be a pretty epic title tonight, do you know who’s on?”

The woman’s demeanor changed instantly, smiling at Keila excitedly. Sue, her name apparently, broke into light laughter.

“Yes, Princess Bubblegum and Wax Hustler tonight. Susan Strong has money on Princess. Underdog always wins.”

Marceline chimed in. “Ha! I knew you were taking me to a show! So, what is this, Battle of the Bands or something?” 

Keila laughed. “No way, this is a million times better dude, come on!” The woman, Susan Strong as Marceline learned, proceeded to wave them both in, opening one of the double doors for them. Inside was a scene to behold. They walked out onto a balcony overlooking what probably used to be an old assembly floor, filled with a crowd of at least a few hundred people. Had Marceline known any better, she’d swear Keila had taken her to a concert. But in the middle of the floor, surrounded by the spectators, was a well-lit make-shift boxing ring, elevated for a perfect view from both balconies and the floor. 

“See, told you. Way better than some boring old show,” Keila wrapped an arm around Marceline’s neck playfully and proceeded to ruffle her hair. “Happy Birthday, Marce. I know it’s been a rough few months of senior stressing, but you know I love you, right?”

Marceline knew Keila hardly ever voiced her feelings, only on rare and special occasions, her birthday being one of them. “Yeah, dude I know. Now get off of me!” They both laughed, and suddenly the lights dimmed. An amplified voice boomed over several large speakers throughout the floor and overhead.

“Hello and good evening to all,” the disembodied voice bellowed and the crowd cheered wildly. “What a pleasure it is to finally welcome you all to an event that’s been in the making for almost three months now!” The voice was oddly formal, but it did make for a cool ambiance.

The voice continued, “You may call me, Mint! But our first fighter, dare you say his name aloud, weighs in at two-hundred and thirty pounds! Tonight’s man to beat, the undefeated _ ,  _ the unbeaten  _ Wax Hustler! _ ” The crowd split into cheers and boos. Suddenly, a large man entered the ring. The guy had a funny-looking mustache, and he was definitely ripped, wearing only a pair of boxing shorts. His hands looked to be wrapped up only in tape.  _ No gloves?  _ Marceline thought, although it  _ was  _ a street match, she supposed. Either way, this guy looked like he could hold his own against anyone, maybe even that Susan Strong chick.

The voice, Mint, boomed over the speakers again, “-and facing our champion today, you know her as a legacy child, the daughter of  _ Peter the Great _ , give it up for one of our newest fighters,  _ Princess Bubblegum! _ ” This time, the crowd went absolutely wild. Marceline inspected the crowd closer. Just about everywhere she looked, there were people either sporting shirts, wearing paper crowns, or holding signs in support of the fighter.  _ Princess Bubblegum must be popular then. _

Marceline turned back to the ring. Just then, a young girl with pink hair entered the ring, sporting similar attire to the Wax Hustler, except she had on a pink sports bra and her hair was tied up. Not to mention she was probably only half the size of her opponent. Marceline’s eyes went wide.

Wait a minute.

Marceline knew that pink hair from a mile away. 

_ No fucking way.  _

As it turned out, the girl that bore that same hair, just so happened to attend the same school Marceline did. And was also a senior, just like Marceline. And just so happened to be in the same morning chemistry class as her.

Oh, and to top the cake, said girl also just so happened to be the person Marceline had been massively crushing on for almost three years now. 

Bonnibel Banner.

The same Bonnibel Banner that Marceline had daydreamed about for years. The same girl she couldn’t take her eyes off of in the cafeteria during lunch. The same girl who woke her up after every early morning lab she slept through. 

That Bonnibel also just so happened to be an underground street fighter, apparently.

Marceline turned to Keila, who looked as shocked as she felt. But before Marceline could say anything, a familiar voice boomed.

“Now, I know you all know the one and only rule down here. So let’s hear it!” Mint bellowed. 

“No blood on Mint’s shoes!” The crowd responded in unison. 

The announcer laughed, “That’s right, now are our fighters ready?” 

In one corner of the ring, Bonnibel looked unperturbed. She wore a smirk of confidence that Marceline only recognized from their chemistry class, whenever they took a test or ran a lab. It was knowing and calm, like Bonnie knew something no one else did. 

The other guy, at the opposite corner of the ring, looked way too smug for Marceline’s liking. He wore a cocky grin, rife with arrogance. The way he looked at Bonnie was patronizing and sinister, as if she was about to be sorry for even stepping into the ring with him. Marceline hated it.

Three bells chimed, and just like that, the fight began.

The Wax Hustler moved quickly, rushing Bonnie almost immediately after the last bell had rung. But as quick as he was, Bonnie moved quicker. She dodged his first jab with finesse, angling her body to sidestep her opponent, throwing him off his balance.

Bonnie laughed darkly. The man glared at her but quickly regained his composure.

“Oh, you’ll pay for that one, Sweetheart...” The Wax Hustler threw his weight behind a few quick jabs, none of them actually connecting. Bonnie was just too quick, dodging and ducking any potential blows. It was as if she could calculate just where and when he would strike, and positioned herself just so. What should have been knockout blows were merely clumsy attempts at the air. 

“What’s up old man, scared of getting beat out of the ring by a girl?” Once again, Bonnie ducked one of his hooks. It was clear the man was beginning to exhaust himself.

The Wax Hustler snarled. No matter how many times he swung, he still hadn’t managed to strike the girl once. She was different from most fighters. Lithe, yet calibrated. Small, yet calculated in every move she made. 

Well, if she wanted to play mind games, then he was more than happy to oblige.

“You are a disgrace to your father’s legacy, you know!” The man spat. At the words, Bonnie’s demeanor changed completely. A wave of fury overcame her. She threw her first punch.

It wasn’t what the Wax Hustler was expecting. The girl’s fist struck his throat, and he recoiled, gasping for a breath. Momentarily distracted by her sudden aggression, the man faltered. Bonnie saw an opening, one that she’d been waiting for.

Before the man could react, Bonnie struck a hard blow to his jaw, and then another to his nose sending him reeling backward. Now with the upper hand, Bonnie decided to gift the Hustler with one of her signature moves. She cracked her neck on both sides, fists still raised, and turned on her heel at an ungodly speed, delivering a wheel kick to the side of the Wax Hustler’s skull, sending him diving to the floor of the ring. Bonnie quickly had him pinned. 

In an all-out assault, the girl began striking the man beneath her ruthlessly. Blow after blow, Bonnie could see the light fading from the Wax Hustler’s eyes before they’d swollen shut. Blood was everywhere, and her knuckles had already begun to bleed through her wraps. A white hot rage had taken over, and the numbing adrenaline that accompanied was a rush Bonnie had never been able to resist. It was only when she felt two arms pulling her away, and a hand lifting her wrist in the air that the ringing in her ears began to fade to deafening cheers in her name.

“Your newest champion, _Princess Bubblegum_!” Mint announced. The crowd went absolutely wild, chanting her stage name with almost impossible ferocity. 

Bonnie scanned the crowd of faces, reveling in the attention and the sheer power that coursed through her veins after a match. Her eyes made way to one of the balconies in the far back, and Bonnie’s face went pale. 

Marceline Abadeer. 

The girl that she was practically in love with for the better part of a year had just seen her beat a man to a bloody pulp.

In an illegal fighting ring.

There was no way she was ever going to be able to live this one down. Bonnie panicked. She ran, grabbing the cash that Mint had held out to her along with her bag and keys, and made a dash to the parking lot.

Marceline, having locked eyes with Bonnie, quickly followed suit, making her way through the building after muttering a quick apology to Keila and Susan. She had to find Bonnie.

Not knowing her way around, it took Marceline a bit longer to get to the parking lot than it probably would’ve had she left with Keila. She quickly sweeped the parking lot, and spotted the girl at her car, still in a bloody sports bra and tiny shorts, cursing while fumbling with her keys. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Bonnie let out. Her knuckles were swollen like crazy, and still a little numb from earlier. The thick wraps around her hands also hadn’t made singling out her car key any easier.

Not wanting to startle her, especially after watching the girl nearly maim a guy, Marceline gave a small cough. Bonnie looked up, eyes wider than a deer in headlights. 

Marceline gave her a shy smile. “Hey, why don’t you let me try?” Bonnie silently nodded and handed her the keys.

“So, you’re a pro-street fighter, huh?” Marceline paused, looking for the key that might unlock the door. “Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Really?” Bonnie asked incredulously, “you wouldn’t tell anyone?”

“Nah, I’m not really the type to gossip or tell other people’s business. What you do in your free time is no one else’s business, honestly.” Marceline was never one to judge anyone’s life choices, it’s not like she had a great track record for good ones, either. “Plus, I thought that was crazy badass what you did in there, you really did a number on that guy.” 

Bonnie flushed, her hand immediately going to cover the blush creeping on the back of her neck. “Yeah, he’s not really all that smart. Most of these guys are all muscle and flash, they don’t really think in terms of strategy.”

“Sounds like my ex.” They both laughed. Ash was notorious for thinking with his fists and was held back enough times that half the school thought he was just some deadbeat substitute teacher.

“Now’s probably a good time to admit that I’ve kicked his ass at one of these before.” Bonnie blushed, being around Marceline had that effect on her, apparently. 

Marceline laughed. “Honestly, good, that guy’s a total wad.”

“Yeah, probably one of my easier matches, I’d say.” 

Marceline stared at Bonnie, who was still clad in just a sports bra. The girl was incredibly toned, and there was way too much of Bonnie’s skin showing for Marceline to think clearly. She shook her head, in hopes of ridding her brain of inappropriate thoughts. 

Keys still in hand, and the car door now unlocked, Marceline saw her chance to ask the girl what she’d been wanting to for years now. 

“Listen, Bonnie,” Marceline gulped, staring at the ground and swallowing her pride, “I-I think you’re really hot-wait-I mean-pretty, and I just-I would be honored, or whatever, if like-maybe, and you could totally say no, especially since you’re probably exhausted from all that stuff in there and-”

“Marcy, you’re rambling,” Bonnie interrupted, her heart still racing from Marceline calling her hot, “-but if this is your attempt at asking me out on a date, then the answer is yes.” 

Marceline gaped, a blush creeping up her face, “Wait really? I always thought you thought I was just a slacker in one of your classes or something.” In truth, Marceline never really entertained the idea that Bonnie might agree to go out on a date with her. Bonnie had a reputation for dating girls who were crazy smart, sometimes already in college. Marceline never thought she’d measure up, not in a million years.

“Marcy, I’ve liked you since before the school year even started,” Bonnie admitted, knowing she had to be at least fifty shades of red by now, “and to be completely honest with you, I also find you pretty and hot, and all of the above markers of attractiveness.” It was Marceline’s turn to flush this time. A stupid grin spread across Marceline’s face, and Bonnie laughed, inching closer. 

Then, a cold breeze hit them, and Bonnie visibly shivered, still mostly bare. 

“Here, take this,” Marceline took off her dad’s old varsity jacket, and held it out to Bonnie, “it’s cold out, and I-uh, don’t want you to get sick.”

“Are you sure? I’m all sweaty and I’ve definitely got some blood on me from earlier,” Bonnie hesitated.

“Yeah, I’m sure, Bon. It’s like minus three out here, plus,” Marceline shrugged, “I think you’ll look cute in it.”

Bonnie blushed for what had to be the fiftieth time since Marceline had walked over. “Yeah okay, ya goof.” She shrugged on the jacket, silently reveling in Marceline’s scent. It was slightly big on her, and despite being a trained street fighter, Bonnie couldn’t help but feel a sense of safety from the garment.

“Well, if you’re not doing anything right now,  _ Princess, _ I know a pretty great milkshake spot around here,” Marceline winked at Bonnie, sending butterflies up and down her stomach. 

Bonnie’s eyes met hers in a moment of sweetness and vulnerability. The pink-haired girl leaned forward, and pressed a soft kiss to Marceline’s jaw, lingering there for a few moments. Marceline felt like her entire universe had shifted on its axis. 

Bonnie pulled back, “There’s no place else I’d rather be, Marcy.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi all! i decided to fuse both of my hobbies: mma and writing bubbline. i hope you guys like it! i'm super rusty and also may need a beta for a longer work i have in mind for the next few months. enjoy!


End file.
